I'm Your Next Class President!
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Sequel to "Phineas is Mine!" Isabella and Adyson are at each other's throats again, but this time they're battling to be the next class president. Politics has never been so girly... or cutthroat!
1. I'm Running for President!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

And here I go, continuing to roll with new "Phineas and Ferb" stories. I just seem to be full of ideas.

Anyway, this is a direct sequel/follow-up to "Phineas is Mine!," which was released last fall. It also follows the one-shot "My Salty Sweetwater." Reading both beforehand is encouraged, but not required... though expect there to be jokes referring to definitely the former and probably the latter as well.

In reference to the show, this takes place in-between the second and third seasons. But the story itself takes place during the school year after the summer, which for convenience, though not necessarily truth, I consider the first two seasons of the show. Yeah, at this point the show might have run out of the '104 days of summer' and may have moved onto a second summer at some point, but that's a debate I won't be getting into here.

Also for convenience... with a few exceptions, all the kids are in the same grade and are the appropriate matching age(s).

And if Dan, Swampy, and Disney Channel do decide to go ahead with a 'Fireside Girls' spin-off... they can't do a school election story, because I'm claiming it now... wink, wink.

Enough chatter from me, you say? Let's begin then!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter One - I'm Running for President! (03.28.11)**

_"I do solemnly swear..."_  
_[Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, reciting the Presidential oath]_  
**-**

Isabella and Gretchen were standing in front of one of the elementary school's numerous billboards. In particular, they were gazing at a poster that was advertising the upcoming class elections. It was not a very original poster... someone had taken the famous Uncle Sam one, modified the American colors to match those of the school - which happened to be orange and yellow - and edited the words to say 'I Want You... To Run For SGA.' SGA being an anagram for Student Government Association, naturally.

Underneath, in smaller print, the poster read 'Interested candidates pick up a nomination packet in Room 108A by Friday.'

"I know that look," Gretchen observed keenly, seeing the smile on Isabella's face. "You're thinking of running?"

"Naturally!" Isabella replied sweetly. "But not just office. THE office that everyone looks up to! CLASS PRESIDENT!"

On that note, Isabella daydreamed about her victory speech...

* * *

The students cheered as Isabella stepped up to the podium. An adult placed on her a sash that read, in gold letters, 'Class President.' Isabella was also offered a black top hat, which she put on her head, and a fake Lincoln beard, which she politely passed on. She then stepped up to the mic to address 'her people.'

"Fellow future sixth graders," she began, "thank you for electing me, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, your class president! As president, I promise no homework on Fridays, to extend recess to half an hour, and to push for cultural diversity and healthier options in our lunch menus!"

The young crowd cheered loudly, and they started to chant her name.

"Isabella! Isabella! Isabella!"

She calmly raised her right hand up, and they immediately went quiet so that she could continue.

"But first things first! I am appointing as my 'First Gentleman,' the wonderfully talented... and handsome... Phineas Flynn!"

Phineas walked onto the stage, to the cheer of the crowd.

"So, Miss President," Phineas said as he grabbed Isabella's hands with his own and gazed into her eyes, "what does this 'position' require of me?"

"Well," Isabella rattled off, "you have to be in the same class as me and be seated next to me, you have to promise to sit beside me every day at lunch, AND when we graduate next year, you MUST let me ride you into the sunset to live out the rest of our lives!"

To no one's surprise, Phineas was now a centaur: half boy, half horse.

"Why wait?" Phineas asked with a smile. "I can take you away now."

Isabella nearly melted out of her shoes upon hearing Phineas wanting to skip ahead so quickly. So she hopped up on his back and waved to the crowd as they ran off the stage and up into the air, with Phineas galloping along a road made out of a rainbow. The students again chant Isabella's name as the two of them ride off into the distance...

* * *

"Chief! Chief! Chief!"

Isabella shook her head, snapping out of her dream upon hearing Gretchen's voice.

"Sorry," Isabella apologized. "I was out of it again, wasn't I?"

Gretchen smiled. "The centaur dream?"

"Yep."

The two started walking down the hall.

"Say," Isabella wondered aloud, "do you think it's possible for Phineas to become half-boy, half-unicorn?"

"Trust me," Gretchen assured her, "you DON'T want to hear the probability of that!"

* * *

After parting ways with her best friend and second-in-command, albeit briefly, Isabella made her way to the SGA office. Luckily, it was empty save for the SGA's teacher sponsor, who was the one handing out applications to interested students.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" she introduced herself as she stepped up to desk. "Applying to run for 6th Grade President, ma'am!"

"Aren't you cute?" the female teacher swooned. "Here you go, sweetie! You have until the end of school Friday to return this, fully completed."

She handed a packet to Isabella, who took it graciously. All applicants received a packet depending on their current grade level. Isabella quickly opened to the second page, which detailed the requirements for running for President (or Vice President, but the latter did not matter to her and they were pretty much similar anyway).

Isabella read over the requirements aloud.

"Must currently be averaging at least a B across all subjects for the current school year. Check! Must complete the application for nomination in full. Peachy easy! Must obtain signatures from each of the following: a parent or guardian, your teacher, and from 25 different students in your current grade level. Easy, easy, and... not to sound overconfident, but... can get those in my sleep!"

"You sure about that, Izzy?"

Isabella looked up from her nomination packet and all of the color nearly drained from her face when she saw who was standing in the doorway. The young brunette, whom Isabella knew very well, was wearing a short-sleeve yellow shirt with a petunia stitched across the chest, and a pair of black shorts that stopped just above her knees. But her most identifiable feature was the red headband in her hair.

"Isabella! Hi! So... whatcha doin'?"

Isabella growled upon her catch phrase being used by someone other than herself as she addressed the girl. One who was a fellow Fireside Girl, a classmate, a friend, and for one brief day, a romantic rival.

"Adyson Sweetwater!"

"Again with using my full name?" Adyson giggled as she walked up to and past Isabella and to the teacher's desk. "Really, Isabella. We're budding young girls who've known each other for years. First names only, girlfriend!"

"You know I only say your first AND last name when I know you're up to something! Especially when it's something that I'm doing that you want to do too that involves a competition!"

"Pot calling the kettle black, aren't we?"

Adyson smirked at Isabella before turning to the teacher and asking for...

"One application for sixth grade Class President, please!"

Adyson received her packet, and upon turning around, she got the reaction out of Isabella she expected... one of anger.

"How DARE you run for class president after finding out that I decided I was going to run for class president!"

Adyson mock gasped. "You are running for class president, Izzy? I swear I so, so, so, so, SO wasn't expecting that at all!"

"As your commanding officer, I demand that you give that packet right back and end your intentions to run for office!"

"You command me? Isabella, this isn't Fireside Girls. This is school! Two different places, two different sets of rules, two... well, you get the point."

"But..."

"Look. In the Fireside Girls, you by far deserve to be troop leader. Sure, the position is voted on. But honestly, none of us have the clout or the natural talent for the position quite like you. Even I'm not a match for you!"

"True," Isabella blushed, "as a Fireside Girl, I do rock. Hard."

"But here at school, it's different! There are so many people that are good at loads of various things! You might be the most charming girl in school... but that can only get you so far!"

Isabella put her hands on her hips, interested to hear what foolish claim would next come out of Adyson's mouth.

"As for me? I'm pretty, more popular, and I could have most of the boys in our class cater to my every whim with just a snap. And, last time I checked, there are a LOT more boys in our class than girls!"

"You think you can beat me just because you dress like a junior high student? Do you know it's girls like you that have parents pushing for the school to require mandatory uniforms next year?"

"Oh, be reasonable. The shorts I wore last Friday were even shorter than these!"

"And ANOTHER thing... what do YOU know about politics, Addy?"

"Me? I know the capitals of all 50 states by heart!"

Isabella frowned. "I don't see what that has to do with..."

"Alabama, Mobile! California, Santa Monica! And Texas... Arlington!"

Adyson smiled, waiting for Isabella to declare her 100 percent correct. But...

"One, with those answers, I question if you even have the B average to be eligible to run! And two, STATE CAPITALS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH POLITICS!"

"So... so what? If I've learned anything from the President of the United States, it's that the smartest person doesn't always win!"

Isabella smirked upon hearing that little slip-up come out of Adyson's mouth.

"Wait a minute..."

"You know what," Isabella decided, "if you wanna run for Class President against me, then there's nothing I can do to stop you."

Adyson smiled upon hearing Isabella conceding to letting her run.

"Glad you realize that."

"BUT! We need to lay some ground rules!"

"Ugh," Adyson rolled her eyes. "Again with the rules..."

"We run clean campaigns! No funny stuff, no searching for dirty laundry, no negative advertising demeaning each other! Got it?"

"Fair enough. I hate slinging mud anyway... you would not believe how hard those stains are to get out in the wash."

"And we agree to accept the outcome, no matter what it is. Deal?"

"Deal!"

The two girls shook hands, making the agreement official. With that settled, Adyson turned and started to head for the door.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to find myself a campaign manager! A boy who will ensure me victory!"

"I'm sure you'll charm someone into helping!" Isabella yelled after her rival. "Just don't charm the pants off him!"

"You would know!" Adyson shouted back from the hallway. "Last day of summer, remember?"

Isabella gasped, then blushed a dark red. First in embarrassment, then in rage as she ran out to chase Adyson down.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED! NO DIRTY LAUNDRY!"

**To be continued...**


	2. I Know Who I'm Choosing!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Thanks to all of you who read the first chapter, and hopefully you came back for the second!

The end of the first chapter saw Adyson heading off to find herself a campaign manager. Whom do you think she picked?

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Two - I Know Who I'm Choosing! (04.04.11)**

_"It's Austin! Knew that... was just testing ya!"_  
_[Adyson Sweetwater, actually does know the capital of Texas]_  
**-**

Later that day, at lunch, four of the members of Fireside Girls Troop 46231 were chatting it up. Isabella was doing most of the talking, already flush with ideas of what to do if she wins the election, and Gretchen, Ginger, and Katie were all ears. When they were not trying to pick at the stale square pizza slice or the hard peas and carrots on their lunch trays, that is.

"We should have a school spirit week!" suggested Isabella. "I know that's mostly reserved for high schoolers, but I think the idea can be adapted for us! Not that much has to change... I know everyone would gladly participate in a Pajama Day!"

"Here, here!" agreed Katie.

"So many awesome ideas!" exclaimed Ginger. "Are you going to be able to pull all those off?"

"Well," Isabella responded, "I suppose changing the school mascot to Mickey Mouse might be problematic... but everything else is totally doable with a little elbow grease and some positive thinking!"

"You can do anything you set your mind to, Chief!" Gretchen piped in.

"Hey girls!"

The greeting came from another member of the troop, one that Gretchen, Ginger, and Katie were happy to see. Isabella, on the other hand...

"Hey Adyson!" the trio greeted the newcomer to the table.

Adyson parked herself right across from Isabella. She was the only one of the group on that side of the table, as Gretchen was sitting to Isabella's left, while Ginger and Katie to her right.

"So I've got great news!" announced Adyson. "I'm running for class president!"

Isabella scowled at Adyson, while the others squealed with delight. Adyson seemed quite shocked at the reaction.

"Whoa! You mean... Izzy! You didn't tell the girls I decided to run as well?"

"It kinda slipped my mind," deadpanned Isabella, who now had her arms crossed over her chest. "As in I kinda was hoping you had a change of heart and dropped out like I originally asked you to."

"Sorry... no can do! I kinda have my mind set on a few changes I wanna make."

"Like what?" asked Katie, jumping up and down in her seat. "Like what?"

"Well, I haven't finalized everything yet. But I **AM** pretty sure none of them involve unicorns or fluffy rainbows."

"Ha ha," Isabella laughed sarcastically. "I'll have you know, Addy, that none of my campaign promises have either of those. Gretchen?"

Gretchen pulled out a stack of computer paper three inches thick and placed it on the table next to Adyson. The brunette grabbed a hold of the top page and got a quick sampling of Isabella's promises.

"You're really gonna promise **ALL** this?" Adyson asked.

"One hundred eighty days of school, one hundred eighty promises that are guaranteed to make our lives here better!" answered Isabella, before adding a caveat. "Though to be fair, that's only one hundred and forty-seven. Still need to come up with thirty-three more."

Adyson then looked at Gretchen.

"And when did **YOU** have time to type and print all this out? We're in the same class!"

Gretchen smiled, adjusted her glasses, and... said nothing. Even smart girls were entitled to their secrets.

"That's the beauty of having a campaign manager!" Isabella proudly boasted. "Gretchen's job is to make sure I stay on point and make sure I don't make a fool of myself. Not that I ever do, but it's nice knowing she's there to keep tabs on me. Accidents **DO** happen!"

"A campaign manager?" Adyson got a bit nervous. "That's... that's a great idea! Such a great idea, I... I... I'm glad I thought of it myself!"

Isabella smirked. Adyson was painting herself into a corner named 'liar' and Isabella was ready to call her out on it.

"That's right! You **DID** say this morning that you were off to get a campaign manager. So... where IS he, Addy?"

Adyson froze. Froze because she had a problem.

"Nuts!" she thought to herself. "Sure, I said I was going to get a campaign manager. True statement! Problem? **I FORGOT TO ACTUALLY DO IT!** What do I do, what do I do? I can't let Isabella get the upper hand so easily! Aren't fifty percent of elections a mind game?"

Isabella waited for a response, knowing she was about to claim victory in the first of what she expected to be many battles. Gretchen, Ginger, and Katie, on the other hand, were bubbling with anticipation, curious to hear who she had chosen.

"Quick," Adyson's brain told her. "Look around the cafeteria for boys, and pick one!"

Her eyes darted left, then right. They quickly found their first possible target. Django Brown.

"Django's cool and all... but people tend to forget he exists sometimes. Need someone whom a lot more people know..."

She scanned the room and came upon a second possibility. And her eyes laid to rest on the form of Buford Van Stomm.

"Buford. Everyone knows who he is. He's the school bully. Plus for reputation. But wasn't there that one nasty rumor going around that he has a crush on me? **EEEW!** Minus, minus, **MINUS!**"

More frantic searching via eye movement. For some odd reason, the next boy her eyes stopped on was...

"**IRVING?** Blech... I'd rather go back to Buford!"

"What's the matter, Addy?"

Adyson shook her head, tossing her brain back out of the conscious plane upon hearing Isabella's voice, which snapped her back to reality.

"Well?"

The clock was ticking. Isabella was getting impatient. Adyson did not want to admit defeat, but as she turned her head left and right in one last desperate attempt to find a suitable candidate, it seemed that all hope was lost.

And then, at the very last moment, she saw HIM walking towards her, lunch tray in hand, ready to join the girls at the table.

Oh, and Ferb was with him, too.

"Phineas!" she shouted. "Phineas is my campaign manager!"

"What?" Phineas looked surprised.

"What?" Isabella screeched, jumping to her feet.

"**WHAT?**" yelled everyone else in the cafeteria, most of whom had no idea what they were objecting to in the first place before they all calmly took their seats and resumed eating.

Adyson stood up, calmly strutted over to Phineas with a flirty smile on her face, and inserted her left arm in-between his right arm and his body, interlocking them in the process.

"Like I said," Adyson repeated herself, "I want Phineas to be my campaign manager."

"Phineas," Isabella gazed deeply into her redheaded crush's eyes, "please tell me you didn't agree to campaign Adyson's bid to become class president?"

Phineas took a quick second to note the looks on Adyson's face, then Isabella's. When he observed that they were the same - both were giving him their best imitation of a puppy pout - he decided on how to respond.

"No. No, I didn't."

Adyson's jaw hung wide open, stunned into shock. Isabella sighed with relief, but inside her head she was imagining dancing happily as if she were high on jelly beans.

"But now that I think about it..."

Both girls snapped back to life, as Phineas began to sway in Adyson's favor.

"Running a campaign, creating and passing out fliers, and becoming interwoven in the webs of politics? It sounds like fun!"

Phineas then turned to his stepbrother and said the magic words.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do! And... the day after that, and the day after that, and... okay, every day between now and the election. But the point is..."

"Please don't say it," Isabella begged, though her voice was so low that no one heard her.

"We're going to be Adyson's campaign managers, and we're gonna help her become class president!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Isabella's scream lasted a good ten seconds, so when it finally ended, it was no surprise that all activity had come to a halt because of it. The entire cafeteria had become so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Done?" Adyson asked. "Because my campaign manager..."

Ferb coughed, reminding her that Phineas said they would both help her.

"...managers and I need to do some brainstorming!"

Adyson picked up her tray and motioned for Phineas and Ferb to follow her.

"C'mon... I see an empty spot over there."

Adyson and the boys walked away, them taking their trays as well, and as soon as Isabella noticed that she wasn't looking back at her, the plucky troop leader despondently slammed her head down onto the table.

"So glad I don't have to pick between you two," Katie said.

"Lucky you, you fourth grader!" chided Ginger.

Katie got up with her tray and walked away, supposedly to go find some of her classmates to spend the rest of lunch with. Ginger then turned her attention back to Isabella, who still had her head down on the table. Gretchen was patting Isabella on the back, consoling her friend.

"Don't worry," Gretchen told her. "Just because Adyson has Phineas and Ferb on her side doesn't mean she's automatically gonna win."

"You're missing the point!" Isabella lifted her head back up. "This is Adyson we're talking about. Spending time with Phineas! **MY** Phineas!"

"Didn't we go through this last summer?" questioned Ginger. "I remember Adyson admitting she didn't like Phineas that way, and Milly taping fruit to the front of her shirt. That did happen, right?"

"I know Adyson doesn't like like Phineas, but she'll fake flirt with him anyway just so she can make me jealous! Because she likes to stir things up!"

"Just ignore her," suggested Gretchen. "Don't let her get to you."

"I know Adyson pretty well," admitted Ginger. "You don't pay any attention to her, she'll leave you alone."

"Besides, is Adyson really that popular? You think she can get twenty-five signatures by Friday?"

Gretchen then presented Isabella with her nomination packet, and turned it to the student signature page.

"And you have most of our class already. You're more than halfway..."

Gretchen stopped when she noticed something strange. She quickly pointed the oddity out to Isabella, and then they both turned to look at Ginger.

"Ginger," Isabella told her, "you know you're supposed to sign with both your first **AND** last name, right?"

She pointed out to the Asian girl that she had only signed her first name on the paper.

"Right!" she gasped. "I have one of those, don't I?"

**To be continued...**


	3. One Signature Short!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

This is the last of the plot set-up chapters. Next week is the first featuring the candidates' campaign! But first things first... you gotta turn in that packet to get on the ballot, Isabella and Adyson!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Three - One Signature Short! (04.11.11)**

_"I was not born here! I cannot be the president!"_  
_[Baljeet, mixing up running for U.S. President with...]_  
**-**

Friday had arrived, and it was late in the day. Isabella and Adyson, both potential candidates for sixth grade class president, had completed their nomination packets earlier in the morning. But neither had gotten a chance to get down to the SGA office and turn it in. The only real opportunity that they had during the day was at lunch. Neither could, though, as Isabella spent it voluntarily tutoring three of her classmates in math, while Adyson was chatting away with a few others on topics non-related to the election. The end of lunch came, and both realized they did not have time to drop by the SGA office and get back to class without being tardy.

They knew they only had one chance left to get their packets in. They would have to rush down there right after school, and hope that they could get there in time.

* * *

The second the school bell rang, both Isabella and Adyson raced out of the classroom. Each of them was holding nothing but their completed nomination packet in hand, both having earlier decided in trusting that their classmates, particularly Gretchen, would pick up what they had left behind on their desks.

But the two girls had a tall task ahead of them. The hallway was quickly filling up with fellow students exiting their classrooms, heading to their lockers, and then to the buses outside to go home. The girls would have to get through all those kids to get to the office.

Upon reaching the main hallway, the two girls diverted paths. Isabella turned right, heading for the stairs towards the front of the school, while Adyson bore left, barreling in the direction of the central staircase.

"What is she thinking?" Adyson thought after noticing Isabella's actions. "The middle stairwell is closer to the SGA office!"

"What is she thinking?" Isabella did the same, in reference to Adyson. "Going against the upperclassmen flow is tougher!"

Sure enough, Adyson quickly found herself fighting against the flow of traffic, which consisted of getting through bigger-bodied kids, some taller and/or wider than she was.

"One side, comin' through!" Adyson yelled.

But that did not help her much, as students were clogging up the hallways, gathering like packs for short conversations and at points making it hard for more than two people to squeeze by... and that was heading in the right direction. Good luck trying to go opposite, especially with the back-up growing even more.

"You're interfering with my destiny!" Adyson cried, reduced to having to push people aside to get through. "Move!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Isabella had reached the stairs, which were jammed to capacity but were at least steadily moving to the bottom. Isabella did not force her way through, deciding to patiently wait in line even as the clock continued to tick.

The staircase emptied into the main lobby, where the large gaggle of upperclassmen merged with the exodus of underclassmen whose classrooms filled the first floor. Isabella did a one-eighty and started heading into the school's younger population. But unlike the older kids, who tended to hang around until the last second to try and catch the bus, the younger ones always immediately rushed out at the bell. That meant that the hallway was jam-packed, many of which still did not understand the concept of lines. Thus, they spread from wall-to-wall, leaving little, if any, room for someone heading the opposite direction to squeeze by.

"Pardon me, please!" Isabella said. "I need to get by..."

But none of the tykes would dare step aside for fear another kid would steal their spot. So instead, they kept inching forward while keeping their ranks forward.

"You don't understand," pleaded Isabella, as she slowly got pushed backwards. "This is a matter of life and death!"

* * *

Adyson was slowly inching ever closer to the stairs, but she was not getting there fast enough! She would need nothing short of a miracle to get out of this mess.

"**SIMON SAYS EVERYBODY TAKE TWO STEPS BACK!**"

Adyson recognized the voice, but was slow on the uptake as everyone in the hall took two steps back, clearing a path straight to the stairs and just wide enough for Adyson to pass through untouched.

"**YOU! YOU'RE OUT! STEP UP HERE!**"

Adyson followed the command, a little frightened. But she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Holly at the end of the line, by the stairs, standing on a small three-step ladder and holding a bullhorn in her right hand.

"Holly?"

"I guess that 'Play Simon Says for 12 Hours' badge paid off after all," she greeted, before pointing out said badge sewn to her shirt. "Everyone always does what I tell them to!"

Adyson smiled. "I knew there was a reason I really liked you!"

Holly responded to the compliment by lifting the megaphone and shouting loudly at her friend.

"**SIMON SAYS STOP WASTING TIME THANKING ME AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS AND TURN IN THAT NOMINATION PACKET!**"

Adyson nodded, then ran down the stairs, through the open path.

* * *

Isabella was beginning to make progress as the crowd started thinning out. But given the third graders at that back of the line, it was going to get more difficult, as a number of them were among her size and were willing to use physical tactics to keep her from slowing them down.

"I need to get through," Isabella begged as she tried to squeeze between one third-grade boy and the lockers. "Come on!"

"And I'm trying to get home!" he shouted back. "You get out of my way, girl!"

A few of the boy's friends came to his aid, and they quickly formed a wall blocking Isabella's path. They enclosed her in such a way that the only direction they would allow her to go was back towards the front of the school, and towards the exit. If she allowed them to push her all the way out, she would have no chance at reaching the SGA office.

Then, out of the blue, they broke up their formation, opening some space to get through. Isabella wondered why they had suddenly changed their minds. And then she found out the reason.

Standing next to her was Melissa, who was flashing her school patrol badge up in the air.

"Safety patroller coming through!" Melissa started shouting.

Melissa grabbed Isabella's arm with her free hand and pulled her through the crowd, which gave way to the duo without exception. Seconds later, they popped out on the other side of the logjam, only two doors away from the SGA office.

"Thank the stars they allowed kindergartners to become members of the safety patrol this year!" Isabella exclaimed.

Melissa giggled, then waved goodbye as she turned around and assisted with guiding kids out of the building. Isabella seemed to relax, albeit that feeling would be very brief, as she heard a door close nearby. She turn and gasped as she saw the SGA sponsor pull out a key to lock the door...

* * *

At the same time, Adyson had reached the bottom of the stairs, mixed in with the upperclassmen who were using it to get down to the first floor. She, too, upon emerging into the hallway, saw the sponsor close the door and pull out her key.

Knowing that their campaigns would be over the second that door was locked, Isabella and Adyson ran for it, packets still in hand. They reached the teacher at the exact same time. Unfortunately, that meant that they ran right smack into each other, colliding and sending them both falling to the floor.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?" the teacher smirked.

Both girls groaned in response, then ignored their pain as they lifted their arms to hand in their packets. The teacher took both and scanned them hastily for the needed materials. Isabella and Adyson got to their feet, rubbing the areas where they felt the most pain with their hands as they waited for approval.

"Everything looks in order. Except..."

"Except?" both girls shouted in anguish. "Except what?"

Instead of telling them, the teacher showed them. They were both one student signature short - and only because the space for the 25th and final one was on the back of the last page, separate from the others.

"How did we **NOT** notice that?" Adyson wondered out loud.

"Great!" Isabella threw her hands up in frustration. "Where are we going to find one more student to sign at this very moment?"

The two girls desperately thought of options that visibly were not available. That is, until...

"Duh!" they both realized, smacking themselves on the forehead. "We're in the same grade! We can sign each other's forms!"

They took their packets back from the sponsor, then exchanged them amongst themselves. Both girls then pulled out a pen and started to sign their name.

"Don't be fooled into thinking this is me endorsing your silly, frilly platform!" Adyson warned.

"Ditto," Isabella shot back. "And you better sign your **REAL** name!"

They finished and simultaneously handed them back to the sponsor.

"You were the one who gave me that fake name for our 'Phone Call Prankster' badge," recalled Adyson. "Oh, and just so we're clear... Amanda Hugandkiss? So not original."

"Like to see you try making one up on the fly," grumbled Isabella.

"Alright," the teacher spoke up. "It's official! Three candidates for sixth grade president!"

"Wait..." Adyson did a double-take. "Three?"

"But," Isabella said with worry, "who else is running?"

Both girls then felt someone put an arm around their shoulders. The two then looked towards each other and saw that Baljeet had come out of nowhere and had squeezed himself between them.

"Girls!" he exclaimed. "You'll **NEVER** guess what office I'm running for!"

**To be continued...**


	4. The Sing Off!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Time for the campaign to begin, and it starts with voters meeting the candidates! But Isabella finds a way to get an edge... how will the competition respond?

Although I'm happy with the lyrics, I wasn't quite able to nail down a melody... though it has a slight hip-hop lean to it. At some point, I may release a full version of the song that you can see and hear, but because of time and space requirements, it had to be cut down a bit for the final cut here.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Four - The Sing-Off! (04.25.11)**

_"Don't forget to vote for next year's class officials!_  
_Voting takes place this Friday at lunch!"_  
_[SGA voting poster.]_  
**-**

It was Monday, and over the course of the morning, the school's numerous billboards and walls became inundated with campaign posters. All of the candidates for the many student government officer positions across all grade levels were being pushed. But the majority of them were from the crop of current fifth graders, better known as the soon-to-be sixth graders. And the largest chunk of all came from the three presidential candidates.

Isabella's were all on either pink or purple paper, and included on it, from top to bottom, 'Vote Isabella Garcia-Shapiro for 6th Grade President!,' followed by a full-color headshot photo of her flashing her cutest smile, and lastly, a part of her campaign slogan. The various hooks were 'Vote smart!,' 'Vote for the cute one!,' and 'She'll fight for what's right for you!'

Baljeet also used two colors of paper, sky blue and white, but all of his posters were uniform otherwise. A black-and-white headshot of him flashing a teeth-filled smile and the words 'Vote Baljeet for Class President! I know what's best for you!'

Adyson, however, had the most extravagant posters of the trio. All of hers were on laminated, glossy yellow paper, which made them shine as bright as the sun if it were hit by any natural light. And unlike her competition, she did not settle for just a headshot. She had a full frontal body shot of her, dressed up like the Statue of Liberty. But instead of holding a torch and a tablet in her hands, she instead was carrying a gavel and a glass of water with red-and-white striped sugar cubes in it. 'Sweetly bringing justice to the student body! Vote Adyson for Class President!'

The school bell rang for students to head out for the third and final lunch period, and immediately a good portion of the upperclassmen began to file out of their classrooms and to the cafeteria. Isabella was among the very first out, and along with her campaign manager, Gretchen, the pair ran to the former's locker to get all of their campaign materials.

"Okay," Isabella said as she opened her locker, "the 'Open Questions' lunch day is the first chance to present my platform to the school!"

Isabella handed Gretchen a tri-folded banner, tape, a three-inch ring hardcover binder filled with paper... and a bag lunch.

"The election is on Friday, so it's imperative the campaign gets off to a good start if we're to beat Adyson and Baljeet!"

"Aye aye, Chief!" Gretchen said in response. "But it's not like it's gonna take much. Everyone **LOVES** you!"

"Maybe so, but when Adyson's around... it's best not to take anything for granted!"

Isabella and Gretchen then turned to see Adyson walking right by them, with a smug look on her face. But, to their surprise, she was not taking anything with her to the cafeteria other than her backpack.

"Oh, yeah," Isabella said, with a Candace-like frown on her face, "she's up to something, and I'm gonna find out and bust her!"

But while Adyson was exuding confidence, Baljeet was dragging his feet sadly with his head lowered, sighing despondently.

"I knew going up against both Isabella and Adyson would be tough," he told himself aloud, "but not this much so! I cannot **BELIEVE** I took a straw poll and got absolutely **ZERO** votes! I have just got to persuade everyone that I would make the best class president! But... how?"

"Ahem!"

Baljeet looked up and saw Buford standing in front of him, with his arms crossed over his chest and a determined look on his face.

"Buford! Can you not see that I am sulking? I have to do it once a day... it is for my health!"

"And so is losing to two girls?"

"No, but I do not see what that has to do with..."

"This isn't the time for excuses!" growled Buford. "It's time for action! You have to crush them! And I can help!"

* * *

Isabella and Gretchen arrived at the cafeteria, and they were surprised at the sight on stage as Phineas and Ferb set up Adyson's table. The stepbrothers were putting up a signpost with wires coming out of the back of it. Those wires were connected a to a bunch of light bulbs, which were arranged in such a way as to, when turned on, it would flash Adyson's name on it.

Seeing this, Isabella rushed to the stage and confronted her opponent.

"Hey, Adyson!"

"Isabella! I see you've caught a glimpse of my quote-unquote banner..."

"You **KNOW** all candidates are restricted to a campaign budget not to exceed a hundred dollars, right?"

"Relax! The bulbs and the wood were all friendly donated and are pre-used, and Phineas and Ferb already had the tools and wiring at their place. Only had to buy a few odds and ends. Trust me, I'm still **WELL** within my budget."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

Adyson snapped her fingers, and Ferb stopped helping Phineas for a second to pull a few papers out of his pocket. He handed them to Gretchen, and she and Isabella quickly looked them over.

"Adyson's papers are legit, Chief!" Gretchen concluded.

"Fine!" relented Isabella. "But I'm watching you!"

Isabella turned her attention to setting up her table, while Adyson did a small fist pump in jubilation.

"That'll show her to question my legality," Adyson told herself.

* * *

Lunch was already a third of the way over by the time both Isabella and Adyson had their tables set up. Baljeet had still not shown up yet, as would-be voters started coming up onto the stage to meet and greet the candidates in person.

Isabella looked over at Adyson, and saw that she was in the midst of chatting with some boys. Isabella pounced on the moment as she leaned over to whisper into Gretchen's ear.

"Are we set?"

Gretchen nodded, then got up from her seat to run backstage to get something.

"Time to win me some votes," Isabella smirked, "with my voice!"

Gretchen returned a couple seconds later, but she kept whatever she had gotten down by her side and out of sight to Adyson, as she handed it to Isabella. Isabella responded by clearing her throat, getting the attention of Adyson, as well as everyone else, and Gretchen began as planned.

"So," Gretchen shouted loudly. "Isabella, inquiring minds want to know... why do you want to be class president?"

"Good question," Isabella played along.

Isabella then raised her right arm to show that she had a mic. Adyson gasped in shock.

"One that I feel needs to be answered... **IN SONG!**"

Gretchen started beatboxing.

"She's showing off her singing voice?" Adyson exclaimed. "I hadn't planned on combating that!"

Isabella shot a confident smirk of her own before starting to sing.

_[Verse 1 - Isabella]_  
_Class president is what I'm aimin' for_  
_There's plenty planned that you'll adore_  
_Like a talent show for all the gifted_  
_And new chairs that are soft, not ridged!_

_To make sure everyone succeeds_  
_How about a school store to fill your needs?_  
_Rulers, paper, pens, and pencils_  
_It's where you'll get all your utensils_

But Adyson was clearly not impressed.

"Oh, Isabella thinks she's the only one who can do a little hippity-hop? Phineas, hand me a mic!"

Phineas did so promptly, and Adyson stepped in front of Isabella, taking control and inserting her own on-the-spot second verse, with Ferb taking over for Gretchen on beatboxing.

_[Verse 2 - Adyson]_  
_I wanna make recess run twice as long  
I care about our health, is that so wrong?_  
_Some new rubber balls to bounce off the wall  
Just promise me you won't do it in the hall_

_That's right, my rhymes are as smooth as silk  
If I win, I owe everyone a chocolate milk!_  
_Sorry, Izzy, but I got this won!_  
_My ideas are better, ding, I think you're done!_

Not wanting to be upstaged, Isabella jumped back in as the two 'dueled' in the chorus.

_[Chorus]_  
_[Isabella]  
If in your heart you know what's right  
Vote for the one who'll fight for you day and night  
_

_[Adyson]  
I'll do what it takes to win your vote  
What I promise to you, take note  
_

_[Isabella]  
You can only choose one candidate_

_[Adyson]  
Pick the one who can be your advocate_

_[Isabella/Adyson]  
Please vote for me, vote for me  
Class president is what I wanna be!_

The kids in the cafeteria cheered. The two candidates took a deep breath, then slid into the final chorus in tandem, with Gretchen and Ferb also merging their beats for the finale.

_[Final Chorus]_  
_If in your heart you know what's right (right)_  
_Vote for the one who'll fight for you day and night (day and night)_  
_I'll do what it takes to win your vote  
What I promise to you, take note (oh yeah)_  
_You can only choose one candidate  
Pick the one who can be your advocate  
Please vote for me, vote for me  
Class president is what I wanna be! (bring it home, girls)_  
_You can only choose one candidate  
Pick the one who can be your advocate  
Please vote for me, please vote for me  
Class president is what I wanna be!_  
_Vote for me, not her, vote for me!_  
_Class president is what I wanna be!_  
_It's what I wanna be!_  
_It's what I wanna be!_

The cafeteria erupted in cheers and applause as Adyson tossed her mic happily into the air behind her and Isabella was jumping up and down with glee. Both girls celebrated their great performance with some high-fives from their respective campaign managers.

They then moved towards each other to do the same, but stopped just inches before their hands could meet. They hesitated, the realization coming to them that they were showing weakness if they were to show happiness for their opponent.

Suddenly, Baljeet ran in between them and to the front of the stage, now holding the mic that Adyson had been using.

"Oh!" Baljeet screamed. "I guess it's my turn now, Danville Elementary!"

Baljeet took a deep breath, and...

**RIIIIIIIIIIING!**

All the kids in the cafeteria got up from their seats and started heading off to dump their trays and then head back to class. The two girls headed off stage along with their crews, leaving Baljeet alone with Buford.

"Great!" Baljeet sighed. "**NOW** how am I gonna compete?"

Baljeet went to pick up his backpack off of the stage floor, as Buford watched Isabella and Adyson exit the cafeteria.

"Don't worry," Buford said to himself, "they won't be sittin' pretty ahead of us for long!"

**To be continued...**


	5. This Means 'Political' War!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

All I have to say about this chapter is... crap hits the fan!

Oh, and I'm glad my original song last chapter went over so well. I've adapted lyrics to songs before, but this is the first time I fully created one from scratch. So happy you all liked it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Five - This Means (Political) War! (05.02.11)**

_"Today's lunch special... Mystery Meatloaf!_  
_Demand _ea_t_ food!"_  
_[Menu board in the cafeteria, with letters missing because Isabella and Adyson are letter-fighting with h's with Phineas, Gretchen, Ferb, and Holly holding the l, i, e, and r, respectively, as they stand around them.]_  
**-**

With only three days to go until class elections, the many campaigns across all grade levels were kicking into high gear. Outside at the playground during recess, two of the three candidates for sixth grade class president were having a joint meeting to discuss their current positions in the race. Now, normally, that would be cause for concern and confusion, but that was not the case considering all of those at the meeting are currently members of the local Fireside Girls troop.

Of which two of them were presidential candidates. Those two, Isabella and Adyson, sat on the swings. Gretchen was standing before them, in front of an easel and a set of poster-size board charts. Holly was standing to Adyson's left, holding a couple of papers by her side in her left hand. As for Ginger, she was standing to Adyson's right and Isabella's left, still undecided as to whom to support.

"Question!" Isabella raised her hand quizzically before the meeting could even begin.

"Yes, Chief?" recognized Gretchen.

"Why's **SHE** here?"

Isabella, of course, was referring to, and pointing at Adyson. Her rival quickly responded.

"If you must know, I'm entitled to seeing the straw poll numbers as much as you are!"

"Very well," Isabella calmed down. "Let's just get this over with so I can get back to campaigning."

"Speaking of campaigning," Ginger spoke up, "look!"

The group glanced towards where Ginger was pointing, and there they saw the two missing members of their troop, Milly and Katie, who were both a grade behind. Milly was chatting with some classmates as Katie followed behind, pulling a cart with several trays of freshly baked muffins on them, which she was passing out.

"Dang!" Adyson snapped her fingers. "Now me giving out pieces of candy tomorrow will pale in comparison to that!"

"Hold on!" Holly wondered out loud. "Milly's running for fifth grade president, right?"

Gretchen nodded in confirmation.

"Then why is she out and about? I heard the girl's running unopposed!"

"You still gotta get out and meet the people you're going to represent," argued Isabella.

"I suppose," shrugged Adyson. "But anyway, what about our race?"

That was Gretchen's cue to present the data that Holly had gathered, in pie chart form.

"So, based on what Holly gave me, the fashionistas of the class are leaning towards Isabella..."

"Who's the one with style again?" teased Isabella, as she struck a pose.

"...but the jocks are definitely favoring Adyson."

"Booyah!" Adyson shot back, as she motioned as if shooting a basketball into the net. "Score for me!"

"It was thought that Baljeet would pull in the nerds, but because his campaign manager is Buford, a bully, the nerds are hesitant to support him because Baljeet's platform seems to be beneficial to bullies."

"That does raise the question of who's running that campaign," Isabella thought aloud. "I can use that to my advantage."

"As can I," Adyson jumped in, seeing the opportunity as well.

"Outside of the cliques, though," revealed Gretchen, "the rest of the class is still almost unanimously undecided. Throw all of those out, and out of committed voters, more than two-thirds of the girls are leaning towards the Chief, while just over a slight majority of the boys are siding with Adyson."

"But there are more boys than girls in the class. That means that I must be in the lead, right?"

"Nuh uh!" shouted Isabella.

"Uh huh!" Adyson fired back.

"Actually..."

Gretchen revealed the last chart, which showed that both girls were...

"We're **TIED**?" they both exclaimed.

"Yep," replied Gretchen. Nineteen percent each. Baljeet's at about half that, right around ten."

"That means that more than half the class is still up for grabs!" Holly exclaimed. "Including..."

Everyone's eyes quickly turned towards Ginger.

"You'll vote for me, right?" Isabella asked her, using her puppy dog eyes to do the pleading rather than her voice.

"Vote for change!" Adyson countered forcefully. "Not the status quo!"

"I'm **AGAINST** change, Addy? One hundred and eighty ideas, remember?"

"And how many of those are gonna make a difference? Three? Mine are better, and you know it!"

"Ginger is loyal to **ME**!" Isabella said as she grabbed Ginger's right arm and pulled her towards her.

"Ginger knows a winning team when she sees one!" Adyson shouted as she took a hold of Ginger's left arm and pulled as well.

"Of course she does! My team, of course!"

"My team's better than yours!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

Finally, Ginger put in her two cents.

"Don't either of you care what I think?"

"**NO!**" both candidates yelled.

Isabella and Adyson continued to tug at Ginger, and Holly shook her head in dismay as she joined Gretchen off to the side, staying out the fray.

"I'm glad they don't know I'm still undecided too," Holly whispered to Gretchen.

"Same here," Gretchen whispered back. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

The two watched as the back and forth continued until the end of recess, with both only succeeding in delaying Ginger's choice even more.

* * *

But tensions were about to rise between the two girls even more upon walking back into the school building. Adyson was the first to go off when she saw that her poster had been defaced. Someone had drawn glasses on her face, drawn vampire fangs in her mouth, and had colored in her glass of water red, as if to resemble blood. And if the imagery did not hint it enough, the word 'President' had been crossed out and, written underneath it, was the word 'Vampire.'

"**THAT'S** your game?" Adyson shouted, immediately accusing Isabella of the dastardly deed. "I have never, nor **WILL** I ever, enjoy drinking blood! I don't even like vampires!"

Isabella became upset over the declaration.

"Why would I do that? I proposed the whole 'no negative campaigning' in the first place! Besides, when we saw the most recent Twilight movie, we had to get a janitor to bring a bucket because your drool was creating a puddle on the floor!"

"**HEY!** We pinky swore that we'd never tell anyone about that!"

"Things change... especially when one of my closest friends makes an unfair accusation!"

Isabella started walking away, attempting to be the 'bigger girl' in all this... but she stopped upon coming across one of her posters. On hers, a horn, as in the one on a unicorn, had been drawn sticking out of her forehead. Some of her teeth had been colored black so that there were visible gaps, and her eyes had been modified so that she looked as if she was cross-eyed. A blue arrow had been drawn to her head, leading from the words 'I is dum,' which were written next to Isabella's name.

Isabella ripped the poster down off of the side of the locker and pointed those scribes out to Adyson.

"'I is dum?' Look, Addy, if you're gonna insult me, can you **AT LEAST** do so in a way that doesn't make you look like a first grader?"

"Now **YOU'RE** accusing **ME**, Izzy? That's not even my handwriting!"

"It may not look like it, but you purposefully wrote it in such a way to make people think that I wrote it, when in fact everyone knows I'm an ace at spelling and grammar so there's no way I could've written those words, and therefore, through deductive reasoning, the only person that could have written those words is you!"

"You think you're so smart? I'm sure everyone remembers the spelling bee a couple months ago... when you were bumped from the first round because you thought pickle started with the letter s!"

"First off, I thought she said sickle, and second, everyone had just **FINALLY** forgotten about it! Now they'll all remember again, and I'll be a laughing stock... again!"

A crowd was starting to gather around Isabella and Adyson, sensing that a fight was imminent. Isabella let her vandalized poster slip out of her hand and fall to the ground.

"I've had enough of your guff!" growled Isabella.

"Well, how 'bout you do somethin' about it?" taunted Adyson.

The two stomped towards each other as the crowd began to egg them on, but Gretchen, Holly, and Ginger all jumped in to stop any sort of brawl from starting.

"This isn't your way, Chief!" Gretchen begged to Isabella.

"You're girls, not boys!" Holly shouted at Adyson. "Girls don't fight!"

Hearing their peers' pleas, both Isabella and Adyson eased up and stopped approaching each other. But that did not mean that their dispute had been settled.

"I tried to be nice," Isabella stated aloud, "but Adyson, you forced my hand! On Friday, I'll win this election, and I'm gonna take you down! Down, down, **DOWN!**"

"We'll see who's still sitting pretty at the end of the week!" barked Adyson. "And, news flash, Isabella... it's gonna be me! Me, me, **ME!**"

With that, Adyson turned and started marching back to the classroom, with the help of Holly, who pulled her along. Gretchen let them get a head start before calmly leading Isabella after them. The crowd began to dissipate, and as the halls empty, the third presidential candidate, Baljeet, was standing there, still stunned over what had just transpired.

"I have never seen either of them like this before!" exclaimed Baljeet. "Those two have always been the best of friends! What gives?"

"Beats me," Buford said as he walked up next to him. "The pressure must be getting to them."

"Or these posters."

Baljeet picked up Isabella's poster from the floor and held it up next to Adyson's.

"Something is fishy here..."

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Baljeet panicked.

"Oh, no! I cannot be tardy! My perfect record!"

Baljeet forgot about the posters and ran off, Isabella's again floating down onto the floor. Buford waited a few seconds, then proceeded to reach into his backpack, pull out a new campaign flier for Baljeet, and taped it directly over Adyson's. He then grabbed Isabella's, crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

Along with an opened six-pack of color markers.

"Sometimes girls just make it too easy," Buford remarked, with an evil smile on his face.

But Buford knew this was only the beginning. He knew that the only way Baljeet was going to win was to make both Isabella and Adyson lose. And his mind was already buzzing with numerous ways to make that a reality.

**To be continued...**


	6. Drop Out or Else!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Sometimes, people will do anything to get an edge in a political race. But how far can they go until they cross the line? Hmmm...

Also, check out the poll on my profile page and place your vote for who you want to win this race. Note that you can wait until after next week's chapter to vote (and remember, you only get one vote), which covers the presidential debate, to vote, but you'll only have a few hours to do so. The chapter should be up around 6 pm EST next Monday, the polls will close just before 12 midnight EST.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Six - Drop Out or Else! (05.09.11)**

_Friends + Politics = Enemies_  
_[Today's top headline on the homepage of_ _Danville Elementary's Online Newspaper,_ _accompanied with a picture of Isabella_ _and Adyson staring angrily at each other.]_  
**-**

Having solidified votes for their staunchest supporters, both Isabella and Adyson now had to work on attracting the votes of the many undecided. But, in order to not tip off their plan to the other, both girls chose to avoid riding the bus this morning, and instead were being driven to school by their mothers.

Coincidentally, their bus was already unloading in front of the school when their cars pulled into the parking lot. But neither knew that the other was not on the bus, and they had not see each others' cars because there were several other vehicles in between them.

One of them slid out from the passenger seat of her parents' car and onto the pavement. She reached down her fabric and ran her hands towards the bottom of the pink pinafore, attempting to smooth a couple of wrinkles out of it. Once she was satisfied, she pulled her backpack from the seat, closed the door, and began heading towards the building. As she did, she took note of the people stopping their conversations and staring at her. But she blissfully ignored them, as well as their vocal observations of her.

Simultaneously, the other girl was also getting out of her parents' car. She was wearing an orange baby tee with the words 'Pretty Little Thang' in violet block letters on it, and blue jeans about an inch too big around the waist held up by a stylish daisy-patterned belt notched as loose as possible. She tugged at her waistline to make sure her jeans would stay up, then took a hold of her bag and started strutting towards the school as if she was on a runway. She, too, was getting a myriad of reactions from those around her.

The two girls walked around the school bus, one in front of it, and the other behind it. Waiting on the other side were their campaign managers. Gretchen ran to greet the first girl, while Phineas walked over to the second.

"Okay, Chief, I've got those poll numbers..."

"Ready to seize the day and this... race..."

Gretchen removed her glasses, wiped them with a cloth, and then put them back on.

"Adyson?"

As for Phineas, his jaw nearly fell all the way to the ground as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"I-I-Isabella?"

The two girls then turned towards each other, and came to a startling realization. They had both came up with the same exact plan.

They had decided to come to school... dressed like each other.

"**HEY!**" they both shouted. "**YOU STOLE MY IDEA! YOUR IDEA? I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!**"

A small crowd was gathering around and they too had figured out what was going on, with Adyson dressed cutely as Isabella normally was, while Isabella was flashing Adyson's trademark fashion trendiness. The two marched towards each other, stopping a few feet short. Adyson then took it upon herself to circle Isabella, in order to get a good look at her outfit.

"Like what you see?" smirked Isabella. "Admit it... I look better in these than you ever did!"

"Ha!" chuckled Adyson defiantly. "Any real fashionista knows flares are in and apple-bottoms are out. Not that you have a bottom to begin with!"

"Says the person who looks like she's got no figure!" Isabella fired back as she eyed Adyson up and down.

"Now, that's not fair!" retaliated Adyson. "I had to spend an hour ironing this morning and I still couldn't get all the wrinkles out! And pinning in the sides just makes it look... ugh!"

"You know it takes more than just looking like me to be me, right?"

"Of course I know that! Oh, and hope you like being on the market... 'cause every boy in class is gonna wanna hook up with you!"

"Well... fine! More votes for me, then!"

Isabella turned and headed inside before Adyson could think of a good comeback for that.

"Well... well... I've got Phineas!"

She then got behind Phineas and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"So, Phineas... whatcha doin'?"

Phineas, a little freaked out, calmly slid out of Adyson's grip, then slipped into the crowd all heading inside. Noticing that he was gone, Adyson sighed as if she was high in the sky.

"So this is what it feels like to be in love with a boy that doesn't notice you. Now if only I could only imagine him as a horse from the waist down..."

* * *

When the girls were not in class, they were spending it giving small speeches to potential voters. In the cafeteria, on the playground, and even in the hallways, they tried to rope in support. With the election only two days away and the race tightening, neither could afford to allow the other to gain valuable votes.

But lest they forget, there was a third candidate in this race, and Baljeet was also in a rush to drum up the strength of his campaign. Although he was giving speeches as well, he timed his as best as possible to do it without either of the girls around, so as to avoid any confrontations.

"And above all," he said, addressing a small group of about ten or so, "I promise equal rights for all! Jocks, bullies, and the best dressed will be treated the same as the nerds, those of no strength, and anyone who does not care a lick about a style! The sixth graders will become a model for others to follow! United as one, we will rule the school with honor and dignity!"

The gathering cheered, though almost all of those there fell into the latter group. The lone exceptions were Buford and two other boys, who were just as bulky and tough as he was. And they did not seem happy.

"Man, he's blowing it!" grumbled Buford. "How does he expect to win saying all that crud?"

Buford then suddenly got an idea.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to up the ante again! And I know just the way to do it..."

* * *

About 45 minutes before the end of school, Isabella excused herself from class to go to the restroom. But as she emerged from the facilities afterward, she found two larger boys blocking the exit.

"Um..." Isabella said to them, "you boys **DO** realize this is the girls' bathroom, right? So, if you'll kindly step aside..."

"They're blocking the way because I told them too," exclaimed Buford as they stepped aside to let him past.

"Buford? What is the meaning of this?"

"Does this look familiar?"

Buford pulled out a photo, which he handed to Isabella. Upon seeing it, she gasped in dismay.

"Where... where did you get this?"

"I was there that day, remember? You know, the day, you pantsed..."

"I **KNOW** what happened! You don't have to remind me! Or tell the whole school!"

"Oh, I don't, do I? I've gotta a little friend who works on the school website, ready to upload this for the world to see!"

"You wouldn't! Buford!"

"Tell you what. I tell him to ix-nay it... if you do one thing."

Isabella was afraid to ask, but she had no choice.

"What is it?"

"I want you to drop out of the race so Baljeet can win."

"You're doing this for Baljeet?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know!"

"Of course he does!" Isabella shouted as she looked crossly at Buford. "You're his campaign manager!"

"He's not going to know **AND** you're going to drop out of this race! Otherwise, the whole school will find out about your most embarrassing moment ever!"

Isabella was stumped. She could not think of a way out of this.

"You got until the start of the debate tomorrow afternoon. All ya gotta do... is not show up! Do that, and the photo's history."

"I have your word?"

"It's in the Bully Code, so yeah. It'll be toast if you do what I say. So do what I say, or else!"

Buford then walked away, motioning for his two assistants to follow him. Isabella watched them depart, wondering if there was any way she could get out of this predicament.

* * *

But Buford was not done, for after school, Adyson and her team stayed behind to get some work done in the computer lab. But having forgotten something, she left briefly to run to her locker.

Adyson reached it and retrieved a legal pad and a highlighter pen. She motioned to closed the door, but nearly jumped right out of her shoes when she found Buford waiting for her, with a glare on his face.

"Buford! Jiminy Cricket, scaring girls? Is that what you boys do nowadays to get us?"

Adyson turned to walk away, but Buford's two assistants were there to block her path. Adyson groaned.

"Ugh! For the **LAST** time, no matter what you do, I **REFUSE** to go out with you!"

"Duly noted," Buford said in response, "but that's not what this is about."

"Oh," Adyson blushed briefly, before gathering herself. "Then... what's with the gang? You can't roll by yourself now?"

"Tell me, Headband... do you remember a certain Valentine's Day date?"

"Sure I do. It's not like it's a secret. I went out with Baljeet."

"Yeah, you went out. But nobody knows what you did that night."

"And your point is?"

Buford motioned for one of his associates to give him something. The boy pulled out a small camcorder from his backpack and gave it to Buford. Instantly, Adyson put two and two together and figured out what was going on.

"Don't tell me... you don't..."

"Yep," Buford smirked. "You're always being watched."

Buford slid out the monitor and then pressed play on the camcorder. Adyson watched in horror as the secrets of that night came back to life before her very eyes. Once the video finished, Buford shook his head in disgust as he looked at Adyson.

"For shame!" he said as handed the camera back to his accomplice. "A girl your age... throwing yourself all over him."

"Th-this doesn't make any sense!" Adyson stuttered.

"It was caught on film! And film don't lie!"

"But... I don't remember climbing all over him... and taking my clothes off... like one of those models..."

"Whether you want to remember it or not, it happened!"

"Wait!" Adyson thought aloud. "You're Baljeet's campaign manager! Wouldn't this hurt him as much as it hurts me!"

"Of course not! You think he can score a girl by himself? No one's naive to think he coerced you. If anything, you coerced him!"

"You're right!"

Adyson was believing Buford's logic, in that the video would be more than enough to damage her credibility and cost her the race.

"I'll do **ANYTHING** for you to dispose of that tape!"

"Then drop out of the race so Baljeet can win."

"Drop out?"

"Drop out. Just don't show up to the debate tomorrow, and I'll get rid of the tape. That's that."

Adyson sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice."

Buford snapped his fingers, and his partners started walking off.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya," Buford snidely remarked.

He then departed, leaving Adyson to see her bid for president crash and burn just like that.

**To be continued...**


	7. Turning the Tides!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Who will show up at the presidential debate, at the risk of certain humiliation? Let's find out...

Also, if you did not vote on the poll on my profile page stating who you'd vote for, you still have time to do so! But hurry! The poll closes **TONIGHT** just before 12 midnight EST.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Seven - Turning the Tides! (05.16.11)**

_Class Presidential Debates Today!_  
_2nd, 3rd, and 4th Grade - Starting at 9:30 am  
5th and 6th Grade - Starting at 1 pm  
[Flier on cafeteria door.]_  
**-**

Isabella arrived at the school the next morning, back in her normal clothes. She sighed sadly as she headed in, to the dismay of Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, and Ginger, all of whom had been on the bus with her but none of which had succeeded in getting her to tell them why she was feeling that way.

"I've never seen Chief like this," Gretchen noted.

"I know," Ginger said in agreement. "I can't remember the last time I saw her without a smile on her face."

They stopped and heard Isabella sigh loudly as she continued to head inside.

"That sigh sounds familiar," Phineas thought aloud. "Kinda like... kinda like... Adyson!"

"Huh?" Gretchen and Ginger yelped in unison.

"You see, yesterday, we were all working after school to prep for the debate today. She said she was going to get a few things from her locker. Problem is, she never came back."

"Never came back?"

"No. She went home. I called her last night, but she wouldn't tell me anything! She just sighed... the same way Isabella's sighing today! I called Holly, and she said she'd get to the bottom of it. But she never called me back."

"No need!" Ginger declared, pointing to a car that had stopped in the loading area. "There she is now... and Adyson's with her!"

They saw Holly and Adyson hop out of the car of the former's parents, and they raced into the school. They passed by the gang without even noticing them. But they saw that Holly had a CD enclosed in a paper sleeve in her hand.

"I wonder what's going on."

Suddenly, the warning bell rang.

"Maybe we'll find out in class," Phineas said. "Let's go!"

* * *

But when they got to class, Adyson was not there. Phineas, Ferb, and Gretchen each asked a few classmates if they had seen her, but none of them had. Class began shortly thereafter, with the brunette still missing in action.

Then, 20 minutes into class, there was a knock at the door. Their teacher went to answer it, and was greeted by both the principal and the SGA sponsor. The principal whispered a few names into the teacher's ear, and she reacted surprised at a couple of them.

"Buford, Isabella, and Baljeet... the principal would like to talk to you three."

"Eh, whatever," Buford uttered as he got up out of his seat.

But Isabella and Baljeet were scared upon hearing their names. They were used to going to the principal, not to him coming to them. They slowly stood up and joined Buford in the long walk out of the classroom, with the eyes of everyone affixed on them.

* * *

An hour and half passed, and none of the trio had returned to class. Phineas, Ferb, and Gretchen decided to skip recess and instead to go to the office to check on their friends. The trio was joined by Ginger along the way, who had asked to be excused as well.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop," Ginger said to Gretchen as she held up her phone with the text message she had sent her displayed. "So... do we have any clue yet as to what's going on?"

"We might find out right now!" Phineas exclaimed as he pointed ahead. "There's Isabella and Baljeet coming out of the office! Adyson, too!"

Sure enough, the three presidential candidates were outside. And they were all relieved that their ordeal was over.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked as the group came to a stop.

"Buford got busted!" Isabella proclaimed.

"For what?"

"For trying to blackmail both me and Isabella into dropping out of the race," interjected Adyson.

Gretchen and Ginger gasped upon hearing this news for the first time.

"But don't worry. It's all straightened out, the blackmail material has been proven to have been falsified and was destroyed, and Buford got suspended for the rest of the week!"

"And I am happy because I no longer have to do everything I promised him if I won!" Baljeet rejoiced. "But... now I do not have a campaign manager, and the debate is in two hours!"

"Ooh, ooh," oohed Ginger, whose hand shot up into the air. "Can I be your campaign manager, Baljeet?"

Baljeet sighed. "It is not like I have..."

"Great!" Ginger said, as in an instant she was next to him and had an arm around him. "We've got a lot to do to one-up Isabella and Adyson, and I've got a few ideas..."

Ginger started pulling Baljeet away to find a place to 'strategize.'

"We're going to have to prepare too," Isabella stated, before turning to Gretchen. "Ready?"

Gretchen pulled out a folder and presented it to her candidate. The two then walked off to begin their preparations. That just left...

"How about you, Adyson?" Phineas asked her. "We haven't even gone over proper debate tactics with you."

"It's okay. I'll just do what I do best. **WING IT!**"

* * *

That afternoon, in the cafeteria, Isabella, Adyson, and Baljeet were waiting just off-stage, ready to walk out just as soon as the fifth grade debate was finished. In fact, the last candidate was making her closing statement.

"...and remember, I stand for truth, justice, and apple pie! Oh, and almost forgot... free apple pie at my victory party after school tomorrow! Thank you, and vote for me!"

The future fifth graders applauded as said candidate, Milly, handed the microphone to Irving, who was acting as moderator for the debates.

"Thank you, Milly, for that spirited, one-candidate debate! I'm pretty sure your classmates will have a tough decision at the polls tomorrow! And surely you'd let me come to your victory party, right?"

"After you ate **MY** apple?" Milly glared at him, recalling a certain incident. "You're not getting any more of my fruit, weirdo!"

Milly marched off-stage as the crowd laughed.

"Anyway," Irving tried to change the subject, "let's move on to the big race... the one to determine next year's sixth grade class president! Let's bring out the candidates... Isabella..."

The crowd cheered as Isabella walked out, waving gracefully to them before taking a spot behind the podium farthest from the side of the stage she had entered from.

"Adyson..."

Another round of cheers came for Adyson, who blew one-handed kisses to her fellow students before heading over to the middle podium.

"And lastly... Baljeet!"

Baljeet came out, and was stunned when he got the loudest cheers of all. He waved sheepishly as he sidestepped slowly over to his podium. Isabella and Adyson seemed surprised the most, as they looked at each other.

"When did Baljeet get so popular?" Isabella asked.

Adyson struggled to come up with an answer, until she pointed at...

"Ginger."

Ginger was standing on a table off to the left side of the cafeteria, holding up a handmade sign that read 'Clap 4 Baljeet,' with his head on it instead of his name, and under that, the words 'Get a,' and then a picture of a chocolate chip cookie.

"Can she do that?" Adyson objected.

"No rule against signs at the debate," replied Isabella. "I wish I would've remembered that earlier."

"Isn't this fun?" squealed Irving. "Okay, candidates, let's get cracking! The first question is for Isabella."

Isabella put on her best smile as she waited for the question.

"Your platform is, and I quote, '180 days of school, 180 ideas to make school better!' How are you going to pull all of that off? What happens if you don't come to school one day because you're out sick?"

"Great question, Irving! You see, I've passed through these halls since I was a kindergartner, and every day I always hear somebody complaining about something. Not that there's anything wrong with Danville Elementary. I mean, our school ranks in the top ten percent primary schools in the state in both percentage of students on the honor roll **AND** percentage of students who pass the national physical fitness test! And our teachers are not only some of the most well-paid instructors, but they encourage creativity and imagination and push to make sure every student does their very best! But as good as our school is, there are still plenty of ways to make it better, like..."

"Sorry," Irving cut her off, "time's up! Rebuttals?"

"May I just say," Adyson immediately jumped on the opportunity, "that, Izzy, while I **DO** appreciate your vision, I'm being blunt when I say... **YOU'RE PROMISING TOO MUCH!** You may be trying to appeal to the wants of each and every individual kid out there, but do you think that the kid who's 87th on your list will be happy to wait 87 days for you to fulfill your promises to the other 86 before you get to his? Stop trying to custom fit your campaign to each new person you meet! You should be doing what I do! I'm only promising two things... to push for no homework of any kind on Fridays, and longer recess. That's it! And that's why they're going to vote for me."

Adyson smirked as she waited for Isabella to counter-rebuttal.

"37 and 121."

"Huh?"

"37 and 121. Both of those are on my list, Adyson!"

"So, what, you're accusing me of stealing your ideas?"

"No, I'm just saying I'm promising what you're promising, and a lot more!"

"And I say you'll never pull all of it off!"

"I'm Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and I can do anything!"

"Now you're stealing other people's catchphrases? Does Kim Possible know?"

"Do you know Kim Possible's a cartoon character?"

"You're the only character around here, Izzy!"

"Takes one to know one, Addy!"

The two continued to argue as everyone watched with stunned silence. Finally, Baljeet decided to input his own rebuttal.

"If I get elected, the first thing I promise is to change the voting bylaws so that friends cannot run for the same class office! Isabella and Adyson should not be at each others' throats! They are best of girlfriends, and it pains me to see them this way!"

Isabella and Adyson had stopped upon hearing Baljeet's promise. They both rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly as they looked at each other.

"All of this fighting really is silly," admitted Adyson. "I should be happy no matter who wins this election. Whether it's me or... someone other than me."

"Yes," Isabella agreed. "I promise that if I don't win, I will throw my support completely behind the president-elect."

"As do I."

"And I make three," Baljeet made it unanimous.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Irving cut in, "that's all well and good, but we still have 25 minutes of debate to..."

He was going to hold up his stack of index cards with questions on them, but he no longer had them. Suddenly, they all heard a buzzing sound. They turned and saw Ginger had just sent them all through an automatic paper shredder.

"Um..." Adyson questioned, "isn't **THAT** tampering?"

"I believe that only applies to voting ballots," answered Isabella.

"Well, I hope you guys know whom you're going to vote for tomorrow," Irving said to them. "'Cause I don't!"

He then marched off in a huff, bringing an abrupt end to the debate.

**To be concluded...**


	8. I'm Your Next Class President!

**"I'm Your Next Class President!"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

The results of the readers' vote: Isabella 50%, Baljeet 50%, Adyson 0%.

So, who wins the election? Read on to find out who is going to declare "I'm Your Next Class President!"

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney.

**-**  
**Chapter Eight - I'm Your Next Class President! (05.23.11)**

_Election Day!_  
_Warning to all Chads: No hanging!_  
_[School bulletin board out on the street.]_  
**-**

The school was abuzz as the bus carrying the three candidates running for sixth grade president pulled up to the curb. Students were holding up picket signs showing their support for their choice. Among them: 'I Want a Cute President,' 'Izzy for Prezzy,' 'Isabella is the One,' 'Curry Baljeet to the Top,' 'Honor Roll Students Vote Smart,' 'I Want 'Jeet... as My Leader,' 'Sweet 4 Sweetwater,' 'Adyson Speaks the Truth,' and 'Brunettes Make Better Leaders.'

Adyson was the first to step off of the bus, and she waved to her adoring public. She had come to school dressed in a red blouse and an elongated yellow tennis skirt that stretched down to her knees. She quickly scanned the crowd, as if she was looking for somebody. When she spotted her targets, she snapped her fingers. A split second later, Holly ran off of the bus with what looked to be trading cards. Adyson pointed towards a group of boys off to the side. Holly sprinted over and distributed a card to each of them, five in all. The handouts looked exactly like baseball cards, with a photo of her in her Fireside Girls uniform on the front, posing with a metal baseball bat resting on her near shoulder, and an assortment of her Fireside accomplishments on the back.

But the value was in the personal touch she had added. Adyson had not only signed each of the cards, but had placed a couple numbers on each... numbers that, when all five cards together, combined to form a phone number.

"**WE LOVE YOU, ADYSON!**" the quintet screamed with glee.

Adyson and Holly stepped aside as Baljeet came off the bus. Dressed in an all-black tuxedo, a top hat, and a fake black beard, he bore a striking resemblance to Abraham Lincoln.

"I am not sure this will work," he said, with one eye on the cheering crowd, and the other at Ginger, coming off the bus behind him.

"Trust me," Ginger told him, dressed in a black, bare shoulder gown that look that it came right out of the 1860s.

Baljeet cleared his throat, then addressed the crowd.

"'**I DESTROY MY ENEMIES...**"

The crowd gasped...

"...when I make them my friends!'"

...and then sighed with relief.

"And when I am elected president, I promise equal rights for all students! Equality rules!"

They cheered as Baljeet and Ginger stepped over to where Adyson and Holly were snickering.

"When's the honeymoon?" teased Adyson.

"It was not my idea for her to dress as First Lady Mary Todd Lincoln!" explained Baljeet.

Ginger giggled, unable to muster a coherent response.

Finally, Isabella emerged from the bus. Unlike the other two, she stuck to her tried-and-true pink pinafore instead of getting all gussied up. Gretchen came out right afterwards, and she was dressed in her Fireside Girls uniform. She handed Isabella a handheld microphone so that she could address the crowd.

"So... whatcha dooooooin'?" she asked them.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Now," Isabella continued, as she trotted over to where Adyson and Baljeet were standing, "I know you all adore me, but I want to make sure that whomever you vote as your next class president, it's the person you know that'll make a difference! Whether it's me, Adyson, or Baljeet, make your vote count! The winner's going to be your collective voice for your last year of grade school! One of us will be your next president, and trust me... whomever you choose, they're going to be great! Thanks!"

More cheering could be heard as Isabella handed the microphone to Gretchen before putting her arms around both Adyson and Baljeet as the school newspaper photographer came up to take a picture.

Afterwards...

"Good luck, guys," Isabella said to them.

"You, too," Adyson replied.

"Likewise," thirded Baljeet.

The three shook hands, effectively leaving their fates in the hands of the democratic process.

* * *

Voting took place during the lunch periods. Ferb and Irving were on stage, checking the class rosters as students came up and making sure they received the appropriate ballot.

"Be heard, be proud, be strong," Ferb said as he handed a ballot to a female fifth grader.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. "That's so poignant! Dang, Ferb, I wish you were running!"

"Yeah, yeah," Irving shooed her off towards one of the curtained booths, "vote with your pencil, not with your mouth."

Ferb thought to himself, wondering if he should have run...

* * *

Lunch was almost over, and the last few voters were in line. And at the tail end were Phineas and Isabella.

"So," Isabella queried cutely, "who you votin' for?"

"You know I can't tell you that," replied Phineas sternly.

"Oh."

Phineas then laughed.

"Kidding. Seriously, I probably won't even pick someone until I get my ballot. You?"

"Well... the obvious choice would be voting for myself. But Baljeet is pushing his 'equality for all' platform, and Adyson's ideas are far more focused than my '180 ideas in 180 days' endeavor."

"It's like you said this morning, Isabella! Vote for the person who's going to make the biggest difference! I'd say more, but... it's my turn to vote! See ya back in class!"

Isabella sighed as Phineas walked to a booth and she became lost in thought. Before she knew it, Ferb was tapping her on the shoulder, trying to get her to take the ballot. She did so and went over to the booth to vote.

Isabella stared long and hard at the top of the ballot, as the 6th grade presidential race was first. There were four choices: Adyson, Baljeet, herself, and a space to fill in a write-in vote.

"I hope I know what I'm doing," she told herself.

She ticked off a box, then proceeds to fill out the rest of the ballot...

* * *

At 2:30, the principal began reading the election results over the PA system. It would take a few minutes before he would get to the race that had garnered the attention of most of the school.

The race for sixth grade class president.

Baljeet was gnawing at his fingernails, Adyson was sweating as if she was in a sauna rather than a classroom, and Isabella attempted to relieve the tension by doing the only thing that would calm her nerves.

Staring at Phineas.

"...and finally, in the closest three-candidate presidential race in school history, Danville Elementary's next sixth grade class president is..."

The three candidates leaned forward in anticipation...

"Will the owner of a brown station wagon please move your vehicle? You are currently parked in the bus loading zone."

* * *

In the school lobby...

"Oh, bugger, that's me, isn't it?" Lawrence Fletcher asked aloud.

* * *

"Where was I? Oh, yes... your new sixth grade class president is... Adyson Sweetwater!"

Adyson gasped in disbelief. She could not believe it.

"I... I won?"

She glanced around the room, and saw that all of her classmates were staring back at her. That could only mean...

"**I WON!**" Adyson screamed, leaping out of her seat as the class erupted in jubilation.

Her classmates lifted her up as they cheered her name...

"A-dy-son! A-dy-son!"

...and carried her out of the classroom, despite the fact that there was still about half an hour left before the end of school. In the hallway, they were quickly joined by the students of the other fifth grade classes.

They eventually hauled her outside, where someone had surprisingly taken the time to set up a stage for the winner to deliver his or her victory speech from. The impromptu friendly mob lowered Adyson to her feet just short of the stairs leading up to the stage. They stopped shouting her name and started yelling something else.

"Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Speech? Oh, no!"

Despite all her posturing and confidence that she would win the election, Adyson had not even expected to emerge victorious. Nor had she prepared a victory speech. Luckily, a good friend of hers had her back.

"Here you go, Addy!"

Adyson was expecting to see Phineas behind her. But instead it was the last person she could have predicted... Isabella. And she had a few note cards in hand, which she was offering to Adyson.

"Izzy? But... but... how could you have predicted that I'd win?"

"Well, it helps that I strive to be gracious, even in defeat. And that the best person for the job comes out victorious helps. Even if she needs a little help."

"What are you..."

Isabella winked at Adyson, and instantly she knew what that last sentence meant.

"You mean..."

"I support you all the way, president-elect!"

Adyson showed her appreciation of the gesture by wrapping her arms around Isabella in an affectionate hug.

"**SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!**"

"You'd better get up there," Isabella said as she pulled away from Adyson. "Your constituents await!"

"I don't know what that word means," chuckled Adyson, "but I don't care! I'm class president!"

She ran up stage and shouted to the crowd...

"**I'M YOUR NEXT CLASS PRESIDENT!**"

**The End**

* * *

_[Epilogue]_

_Adyson Sweetwater won the presidential race by just one single vote. A record ninety-five percent of eligible voters who were present at school on election day voted._

_Isabella offered her services as a presidential adviser to Adyson. She accepted the offer, and that turned out to be a blessing, as Isabella helped her make quick in-roads to accomplishing her two primary goals: the abolishment of Friday homework and the extension of recess from fifteen to thirty minutes._

_Despite Ginger's valiant efforts, Baljeet's bid came up just short. Regardless, after the election, he continued to push for equality, starting with mending the rift between nerds and bullies._

_Baljeet and ten other geeks spent each day of the next week making regular trips to the nurse's office because of extreme wedgie burns._

_Because of the close results, Ginger requested a recount, without Baljeet's knowledge. Her request was withdrawn when she realized she had absently-minded put her name down on the ballot as a write-in candidate and voted for herself instead of Baljeet._

_As for president-elect Adyson... she had to serve a week's detention because the entire fifth grade walked out of class before the end of school to celebrate her victory. She took it in stride._

_And then failed to show up after the first day._

_The principal let her get away with it this time._

_Because she's class president._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Thanks for reading "I'm Your Next Class President!" If you love, favorite and leave a review! And be on the look out for more Fireside Girls themed-stories from me, coming soon!

Just so you know, the voting had no bearing on who would win the election - I was set on having Adyson win from the start. But, there is a 'Phineas and Ferb' screwball-type alternate ending: http:/bit(dot)ly/lVKxVu - Replace the (dot) with a period (.).

There's also an extended version of the epilogue, which was cut for time and wraps Buford's and Milly's plots. That link: http:/bit(dot)ly/jLlMTs - Again, the (dot) is a period (.).

Also, if you haven't checked it out... Candace is competing in "Roomies Goes Global," so go give her your support! And look for my next 'Phineas and Ferb' story some time this summer!


End file.
